


Start Over

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [10]
Category: Undertale
Genre: No Mercy Route, Other, abandoned true pacifist route, frik can tlk 2 ghost, humantale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You be the moon,<br/>I'll be the earth,<br/>When we burst,<br/>Start over,<br/>Oh darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Over

A gentle touch stimulates all too much, soft fur felt all too familiar against pale brown flesh. Frisk lifted their head to meet Flowey's eyes and smiled "Flowey? Flowey? Are you there?" 

"I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, okay. Hmm..."

"What?"

"What do you wanna play?"

"Genocide?"

"Be serious!"

Flowey looked down and sighed "Do you remember being human?"

"What? I do, why?"

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Well, yeah! I miss it a lot! Do you miss being a flower?"

"Hell no! That body was a cage, this body has so much freedom."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"That's how I feel about this body, being human was so nice, but being a monster feels awful."

"Oh really?"

"I didn't... I'm sorry."

Flowey chuckled "No, and plus as a flower I didn't have to feel anything, this brain feels way too much!"

"I like this, though."

Flowey furrowed his brow "What?"

"That you have so many feelings in you, you're so nice now."

"I'm not nice! You haven't forgotten all those genocides, have you?!"

"But that was the old you, that isn't you now, you're a good person now!"

"Me and Chara literally planned on killing as many humans as we could and freeing the rest of the monsters."

"That's okay, I know you're good."

Flowey rolled his eyes "Idiot."

*RESET

"Nice job, kid!"

Frisk nodded and looked out on the city, Chara begged helplessly to let this one human go, and those pleas didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Do you still think I'm nice, kid?"

"Yeah."

".... What?"

"Good people do bad things."

"Ugh. Even when you're committing genocide, you're still a goody two shoes."

"Even Chara was good, they were just... Confused."

"What? How do you know about them??"

Chara furrowed their brow and observed the two.

"In the Underground, they were my friend. And Asriel just couldn't contain himself about Chara, he misses them a lot, you know."

"We all miss them." Flowey looked away and scrunched his face up "They were my best friend."

Frisk nodded and smiled at Flowey "They really care about you."

"What?"

"And they miss you, too."

"What??"

Frisk smiles up at Flowey "They love you a lot."

"I..." Flowey felt his eyes stinging "Frisk, what are you talking about?"

Frisk grabbed Flowey's hand and laid a kiss on it "They love you so much."


End file.
